Para Siempre
by Lillian Hirahara
Summary: Kotonoha Katsura esta ilusionada con el chico del tren al que se encuentra todos los días: Makoto Itou. Basado en el Ending "Eien ni" de la novela visual de School Days. Songfic. Kotonoha POV.


**Para Siempre ~Eien ni~**

**Fandom:** School Days

**Género:** Romance / Angst / Drama

**Personajes:** Kotonoha Katsura, Makoto Itou, Sekai Saionji

**Capítulos:** 1 (Oneshot / Songfic)

**Canción:** Jueves - La Oreja de Van Gogh

**Palabras:** 937

**Summary: **Kotonoha Katsura esta ilusionada con el chico del tren al que se encuentra todos los días: Makoto Itou. Basado en el Ending "Eien ni" de la novela visual de School Days. Songfic. Kotonoha POV.

Bueno, hace mucho que esa canción (Jueves de La Oreja de Van Gogh) estuvo de moda y desde entonces estaba pendiente este Songfic. Ya sé que la canción realmente no tiene mucho que ver pero hay algunas partes que me recuerdan a este Anime / Novela Visual.

Dado que el final de la canción es triste, sería contradictorio que el fic no lo tuviera. Incluso en el _Summary_ menciona en cual ending de la novela visual está basado, para que se vayan haciendo a la idea.

No pongo la letra de la canción, porque viene en las reglas de que no se puede reproducir el texto de cualquier material con copyright, así que mejor escuchen la canción mientras leen el fic :)

_Por cierto, a lo largo de todo el fic el relato es desde el punto de vista de Kotonoha._

Si les gusta, dejen review, y si no, también. Los comentarios siempre sirven para mejorar. Gracias por leer :)

_**Disclaimer:**__ School Days y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos los tienen 0verflow y TNK. La canción tampoco es mía. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p>Soy Katsura Kotonoha, estudio en la escuela Sakakino en la clase 4 de primer año. La verdad yo no me considero bonita, puesto que prácticamente ningún chico se me acerca. Y si acaso alguno lo hace es únicamente por las medidas que tengo. A veces me pregunto cómo sería mi suerte si fuera más guapa o si fuera más destacada en la escuela. Se podría decir que mi vida no tiene nada de especial, no es como las que salen en las revistas o en las películas y los programas de la televisión. De hecho es como la de cualquier otra chica común de mi edad. Bueno, casi…<p>

Desde hace unos cuantos días me he encontrado en el tren al mismo chico. Creo que es de la clase 3, porque he visto que va a la escuela en la que yo estoy. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero últimamente me ha volteado a ver constantemente. Tal vez él no lo note, pero ahora me arreglo más para ir a la escuela. El uniforme impecable, y la falda un poquito más arriba de lo normal para llamar su atención.

Ni siquiera se su nombre y me parece una idea un tanto vergonzosa cruzar el vagón para ir hacia él y preguntarle. Yo prefiero no mirarlo a los ojos, y termino cerrándolos. Cuando me doy cuenta, él ya apartó la vista de mi pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que vuelva a intentarlo. Quisiera ponerme menos nerviosa, me siento pequeñita en un mundo aterrador que me hace temblar de miedo algunas veces.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Han pasado varias semanas, y durante todos los días te he encontrado en el tren que me lleva a la escuela. El silencio sigue acompañando nuestro viaje, tú aún me miras y yo cierro los ojos, avergonzada. Tú me regalas un suspiro y apartas la vista, tal vez asustado o decepcionado de que no te hago caso. Pero sería extraño que yo te llamara sin conocerte, seguramente pensarías que estoy loca.

Bajamos del tren, y nos dirigimos a la escuela. El día de hoy confirmé que estás en la clase de al lado. A veces fantaseo en como hubiera sido todo si estuviéramos en el mismo salón. Tal vez me hablarías, tal vez me caerías mal, igual y te ignoraría. Pero ahora sería incapaz de hacerte algo raro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hoy es un día diferente. Ayer, Saionji-san, una compañera de la clase de deportes, me dijo tu nombre: Makoto Itou. De alguna parte, tomé valor y tartamudeando, apenas pude articular un débil "Ma… Makoto-k… kun". Tú me miraste un tanto extrañado por haber escuchado tu nombre en el silencio del tren. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, y entonces te acercaste hacia mí. Me dices que cada mañana que subías al tren esperabas encontrarme. Que te gusta mi sonrisa, el brillo de mis ojos y como mis mejillas se tiñen de carmín al verte.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Realmente no podría ser todo más perfecto de como es ahora. Tú y yo ahora somos novios. Ya me presentaste con tu mamá y realmente es adorable, además de ser muy linda conmigo. Cuando te invité a mi casa creo que te sorprendió el hecho de ver lo grande que es. Mis padres están de viaje y aún no has podido conocerlos, pero a mi hermanita le caíste muy bien. Mi vida ha cambiado, ya no es triste y solitaria como antes. Ahora tengo una luz que me alienta a seguir, y ese eres tú Makoto-kun.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Añoro aquellos días en que tú y yo éramos felices. Viéndonos diario en el tren, platicando y conociéndonos un poco más. Me pediste que fuera tu novia, y yo acepté con ilusión.

Ahora sé que Saionji-san y tú me traicionaron. Sekai dijo ser mi amiga y terminó enredándose contigo. También es sabido por todos que no sólo te acostaste con ella, si no con todas las chicas que conoces. Decidí ir a tu departamento para hacerte recapacitar, que vieras que Saionji-san no te conviene, porque quien te ama de verdad soy yo. Incluso tu mamá piensa que yo sería una buena esposa para ti. Cuando los veo llegar, te cuento lo que me dijo tu mamá, pero sigues insistiendo en que amas a la traidora que traes a tu lado, que no la culpe, que fue tu indecisión la que provocó todo. Pero no puedo rendirme, yo te amo. Te amo profundamente, y te llevo dentro de mi corazón. Realmente hoy mi vida ha cambiado, y tus palabras me han apagado la luz del túnel que era mi camino a seguir. Vivir sin ti no tiene sentido y Sekai insiste en apartarte de mi lado. Pero no dejaré que sean felices, Makoto-kun se acordará de mí y me amará… para siempre.

Al final de cuentas nunca pudiste amarme tanto como yo a ti. Veo como Sekai y tú se alejan, y ahora se encuentran saliendo de la parte baja del edificio. Tomo mi teléfono móvil y contemplo la última foto que nos tomamos juntos. Por accidente cae desde tu balcón hasta la planta baja, llamando la atención de ambos.

He tomado una decisión, recordé aquel primer beso que nos dimos y me dijiste que me querías. Era la única manera en la que estaría en tus recuerdos para siempre, regalándote el último latido de mi corazón. Subí al barandal del balcón y me lancé al vacío. Saionji-san me observa, incrédula y puedo ver el arrepentimiento en tu rostro, Itou-kun. Siento el suave viento en mi rostro, acariciándome por última vez. Llegó el momento de despedirme. Pero seguramente nos reuniremos, en la eternidad.

"_Sayonara… Makoto-kun…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Créanme, si ven el ending del juego en YouTube van a quedar mas traumados o puede despejarles algunas dudas del final o bien, darles una idea gráfica de lo que quise decir en los últimos párrafos. Creo que es el primer fic que escribo en el que no es un final feliz.

Por si lo quieren buscar en YouTube, pueden encontrarlo como _School Days Bad Ending Eternally_ (con subs en inglés y tal vez alguno en español). Bajo su propio riesgo, tiene demasiada sangre XD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Bye!


End file.
